Gabriel's death
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: After killing his brother, Lucifer realizes what he's done and the three remaining Archangels reminiscence the baby brother they lost. (set 5.19 Hammer of the Gods)
**My first SPN story/ one-shot! This one is what I think might've happened after** ** _Hammer of the Gods_** **(S05.19) when Lucifer killed his brother, Gabriel. (and to make things easier for me, all my previous fics will be moved to this account as well!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael or anyone else as well as any of the dialogue taken directly from Hammer of the Gods. They belong to Supernatural.**

 **EDIT: I realized Raphael wasn't getting much recognition or love in this fic so I added his in, changing a few things because he deserves to be in it! After all these are his brothers too!**

"I know you think you are doing the right thing Gabriel," Lucifer's voice was low and calm as he spoke to his younger brother. His voice was much too calm considering what Gabriel had said to him and his reaction sent shivers down the Messenger's spine.

"But I know where your heart truly lies." The real Gabriel raised the blade above his head, trying to convince himself over and over that what he was planning to do was right. He didn't want to kill his older brother but it was too late to turn back now. Yet everything happened much too quickly as the older Archangel spun around to face him, grabbing Gabriel's arm and pulling it down to drive his blade into his own chest. _"Here."_

Gabriel's eyes widened in horror and he let out a few choking sounds, the hand not hold his blade grasping onto Lucifer's jacket to hold himself up. The younger Archangel was unable to speak, terrified and surprised by Lucifer's actions. Sure, he had never truly wanted to hurt his older brother but Lucifer; he hadn't hesitated when driving the blade into his chest. Gabriel searched his brother's eyes so some emotion, something to show pity, sorrow, anything to make Gabriel realize Lucifer wasn't pleased with this but those eyes were cold, no mercy in them.

The blade was just below his heart, where his grace was and panic filled his vessel. Surely his brother was just trying to scare him, set him straight after everything Gabriel had just said to him. He tried to reassure himself that everything would be fine but his vessel's brain was a mess, scrambling to figure out what to do, if this were real and how he could possibly escape.

A whimper escaped his lips and the Morning Star tsk-ed, looking over his shoulder back at the illusion. "Amateur hocus pocus," he murmured as the illusion faded away. His gaze was cold; a look so fearsome that it made most angels and demons cower in fear from and Gabriel tried to speak, making gasps and squeaks. He knew what would happen next.

"Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from _me_ , little brother," he whispered, leaning in close.

 _Shit,_ he cursed silently. _Why hadn't he remembered that?_

Then Lucifer yanked the blade upwards and twisted it, Gabriel letting out a scream as his grace was ripped apart by his blade and the fallen angel cringed at the sound. It was horrific, watching the light leave his younger brother's eyes and eventually, the body grew limp in Lucifer's arms, everything silent. The limp vessel was released from the older Archangel's arms, falling to the ground with a dull thump, Archangel blade still lodged in its chest.

A few shaky breaths escaped Lucifer's mouth as he backed away, gaze resting on the ashy imprints that were behind Gabriel's vessel. Deep inside him, a strange tug could be felt. The fallen angel didn't know what the feeling was, but the longer he gazed at his brother, he slowly began to realize the human emotion he was feeling. _Guilt._

He was disgusted, for how could the brilliant Morning Star, the Devil as known by man, ever feel such a weak and pitiful emotion? He was powerful, fearsome! Nothing like the abominations that he had been forced to bow down to. Pushing down the human feeling, he spread his pure white wings - that were once brilliant, but now, were broken and missing feathers in some parts from years of torture in the Cage and lack of grooming. He didn't have time to remain here, as Michael was already getting close to acquiring his vessel, so Lucifer got ready to fly off and continue his plan to get his true vessel, Sam Winchester. The boy was stubborn, refusing to say yes, but the Morning Star knew he would soon say yes. But, no matter how far he pushed down the guilt, the human emotion never left him. Instead, it only seemed to worsen, making it more difficult for him to leave his younger brother – well, Gabriel's vessel – at the hotel.

"Gabriel?" His voice was quiet as he spoke his brother's name, frowning at the fact the body was still on the ground. "Gabriel, I know this is a trick," he informed the empty vessel, trying to act unimpressed as he knew the golden winged Archangel would most likely be preforming a trick like this to hide from his older brothers rather than choose a side to fight on. But, as time passed, it began to dawn on Lucifer that this _was_ Gabriel, or was once him.

No body had shimmered out of existence and God's ex-Messenger sauntering in the room with a cocky grin on his face. "Gabriel, this isn't funny. The joke is over." He tried to call his brother's bluff, and even though half of the Morning Star knew it was real, he just didn't want to believe it. Gabriel wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

"Please, wake up," Lucifer found his voice sounding pathetic as he spoke, almost like he were begging for his brother to wake. Bending down, he found himself holding his brother's vessel, something Lucifer would've never pictured himself doing. His eyes wandered down to the blade pertruding from his little brother's chest, grasping the handle of the blade and slowly pulling out the sliver blade, dropping it. The weapon clattered as it hit the ground and Lucifer soon placed a hand over the wound, sending his grace forward to search for the familiar warm feeling of Gabriel's own grace.

Nothing.

"No," he murmured, shaking his head and searching deeper, not willing to admit that it was too late. That _he_ had killed Gabriel. But the lack of grace was the final thing that confirmed Lucifer's worst thoughts. Gabriel was dead, and he had died at the hands of a brother whom he looked up to and idolized.

Something slid down his cheek and Lucifer, startled, assumed he had to be broken. First the Morning Star was experiencing guilt, now this? He brushed his hand across his cheeks, wiping away some of the dampness. Now he was crying? _Oh Dad how far he had to have fallen._ Never before in all the millenniums of his existence, had God's second Archangel ever experienced such human-like behaviour. Soon, the wetness against his cheeks returned as he held what was once his brother and although he could've stopped the tears, he didn't. Right now, he didn't care how weak he might've looked or whomever would enter the room and see him holding Gabriel unless the person was Gabriel himself.

 _"_ _C'mon Luci!"_

The Archangel blinked, hearing his little brother's old nickname for him, although the voice was much younger. Before his eyes, his memories seemed to flow out, projecting themselves in front of him.

 _A young Archangel clung to Lucifer's robes, pouting. "Michael is always busy and Raphael is boring!" Gabriel whined. It was difficult for him being the youngest of the four Archangels, struggling to have a brother to play with. Lucifer felt empathy for his littlest brother, for although he was a bit whiney and needy at times, he wasn't as lucky as Lucifer. When he was a fledgling, he always had Michael by his side and Gabriel only had three older brothers who weren't always able to keep him company. Yet this was one of the times when God's Morning Star wanted to be alone rather than spending time with brothers._

 _"_ _Gabriel," He began with a sigh, "first of all, I do not like being called 'Luci' and second of all, go and bug Michael." Lucifer was rather annoyed by Gabriel's constant need for attention. Surely,_ he _wasn't this needy as a fledgling! Raphael never was and just his luck that Father had created an Archangel who needed attention and put Lucifer in charge of caring for said Archangel._

 _Gabriel who had heard both Lucifer's words and saw how his older brother was responding to him looked crestfallen, his once bright gold eyes dimming and his gold feathers seemed to droop slightly. Was he upsetting his older brother? Gabriel only wanted to have fun, not bother Lucifer! Gabriel then looked down at the ground, worried. He didn't want to upset Luci. "M-Mikey never likes to spend much time with me-"_

 _"_ _I can't think of why," the Morning Star hissed under his breath, only making Gabriel feel worse. He_ was _bothering his older brother and Gabriel knew that if Lucifer was crossed with him, he wouldn't want to play games with the younger Archangel._

 _"_ _...He and Raph are always off helping Father and taking care of Heaven. You are the only fun angel around here and I don't want to hang out with Mikey only to hear him drone on and on about me being childish," Gabriel explained to his older brother, frowning to the ground. With a small sigh, he continued. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you Luci. It's just not fair having no other angels close to my age to spend time with." Gabriel's golden wings hung limply, brushing against the ground._

 _Lucifer sighed, because although he loved his two other brothers, he understood how annoying Michael and Raphael could be at times and he felt a throb of pain for his littlest brother being so lonesome. He knew that if he were to fly away, leaving Gabriel behind, not only would he crush the young Archangel's grace and leave him in tears but Father would also give him a stern scolding for that. So, taking a deep breath, he nodded, assuming he might regret this._

 _The frown on Gabriel's face quickly turned upwards to a wide smile and instantly his wings perked up happily. "Really?" he asked, his voice sounding hopeful – and Lucifer caught a hint of doubt in it as well – at his words._

 _Lucifer nodded, a small smile beginning to appear on his own face. He loved seeing his brother's happy and Lucifer could feel Gabriel's grace humming as the golden winged angel hopped up and down from excitement._

 _"_ _Can you teach me to fly? Please? Mikey said he would, but that was ages ago," Gabriel exclaimed dramatically, stretching the word 'ages.' "I want to see what Dad created but I don't know how to fly," he then looked a bit embarrassed at his words, averting his gaze from the Morning Star. He didn't want to be foolish in front of his older brother!_

 _Lucifer was surprised, for he had not been expecting Gabriel to say that. Perhaps for Lucifer to play a game or two with him, but not flying lessons. All he wanted was someone to teach him to fly? Deep down inside the young Archangel's grace, he could feel hints of envy as the smaller angel was forced to watch his brothers fly around while he, Gabriel, was stuck grounded._

 _Gabriel must've noticed how quiet he had become and how his smile seemed to falter because he then added, "I understand if you don't want to-"_

 _Lucifer bent down and scooped up his little brother into his arms, a wide smile on his face. "Of course Gabby! I'll teach you how to fly and then, after, we can rub it in to Mikey how much of a better brother I am," he answered cheerfully, using the nickname Gabriel had said for Father's eldest Archangel._

 _"_ _Don't call me Gabby!"_

 _Lucifer stuck his tongue out, giving a chuckle. "Then don't call me Luci."_

The corners of Lucifer's mouth twitched, a smile starting to form as he remembered the memory of teaching Gabriel how to fly. Although he had a bit of difficulty with flying, he soon got the hang of it and Lucifer could've sworn Gabriel had the largest smile possible, his grace buzzing with joy. Then, his smile disappeared as he felt a sharp pang in his grace, knowing that Gabriel would never fly with him again, the two of them racing across galaxies.

 _"_ _It's not working Luci!" Gabriel exclaimed angrily, furiously snapping his fingers over and over, but to no avail had he managed to change the colour of his older brother's robes. Lucifer, who had begun to enjoy the company of his smaller brother, had decided to teach him a few harmless tricks; their current one was trying to get Gabriel to change the colour of his robes._

 _He could sense the frustration in his brother's grace as Gabriel struggled to perform the trick and Lucifer frowned. "Keep trying Gabe. Remember to focus!"_

 _"_ _What do you think I'm doing?" Gabriel retorted with teeth clenched. He had been eager in the beginning to learn but now, he wondered if he would ever change Lucifer's robes. It was a lot harder than it had looked and Gabriel felt his eyes drooping, collapsed onto the ground suddenly with a thump._

 _"_ _Gabe?" Lucifer's voice held worry and fear as he bent down beside his brother; hand on Gabriel's back to help heal his grace if necessary. "Gabriel!"_

 _Said angel just let out a groan, mumbling something into the ground and Lucifer felt relief wash over him._

 _A devilish smirk appeared on his face. "What was that? Sorry, I didn't hear that Gabby," he teased._

 _Gabriel lifted his head, looking up at the Morning Star. "It's too hard! I'll never be able to do it," Gabriel said in defeat. The Morning Star began to open his mouth to respond but Gabriel cut him off with a glare. "Don't you even say:_ 'it takes practise Gabe' _because I will make sure you regret it if you do," he threatened and Lucifer laughed, knowing Gabriel would always be the only angel to never feel intimidated to speak back to him._

 _"_ _LUCIFER! GABRIEL!" A loud voice rang through Heaven, causing Gabriel to jump in surprise. Once again, Michael yelled their names and this time, Gabriel cowered in his big brother's arms, all six of his wings wrapped around him protectively. Michael and Raphael appeared before their two brothers, Michael's wings fluffed up and eyes dark. Beside him, Raphael tried to keep a straight face, although Lucifer could see the corners of his mouth curving upwards. Lucifer felt his older brother's grace crackling from anger and just before he could ask what was wrong, he finally noticed Michael's wings. The blue/white feathers were now tinted with pinks and reds, making Michael's wings rather colourful. An angel's wings were sacred to them and Michael – who was a stickler for rules – would never approve of tampering with another angel's wings._

 _Raphael looked at his older brother, shaking his head while trying not to smile, knowing what Lucifer might do next._

 _"_ _Hey Gabby," Lucifer whispered, looking down at the small angel. "Look at Mikey's wings." With now both Lucifer and Raphael trying not to laugh, Michael's glare only worsened. Slowly, Gabriel drew back his wings and turned to face Michael, his fear disappearing as he began to giggle. He didn't know how Michael had managed to change the colour of his wings but he was hoping Lucifer would show him how to later._

 _"_ _Mikey, what happened to your wings?" Gabriel asked between giggled, which only seemed to upset the eldest Archangel even more. Now even Raphael was laughing, Lucifer soon joining in. Michael, on the other hand, looked ready to explode. He took a step forwards, his eyes narrowed._

 _"_ _What happened?" He repeated, spitting it our fiercely. "Why don't you ask Lucifer what happened?" Gabriel looked up at his other brother with fascination._

 _"_ _Hey, don't blame me!" Lucifer cried, holding his hands up in a mock surrender. No way was the Morning Star getting in trouble for a trick he didn't perform!_

 _"_ _Michael, I'm sure-" Raphael tried to speak, swallowing back any giggles but when Michael turned to look at him, the younger Archangel gulped, going quiet. An angry Archangel was not one you wanted to mess with._

 _"_ _I was merely teaching Gabby here how to change the colour of my robes!_ He _was the one who changed the colour of your wings!" Lucifer explained to his upset brother and Gabriel smiled, proud of his accomplishment._

 _"_ I _did it? I did it!" He cheered, ignoring the fuming Archangel, and turning to face the white winged Archangel. "I did it Luci! I actually did it! Can we try another-?"_

 _"_ _Don't you dare praise him for this, brother," Michael warned to Lucifer, his voice stern. He wasn't pleased that Heaven's youngest Archangel was being taught to do such troublesome acts. The last thing he needed was to deal with a prankster, and Gabriel – who seemed to enjoy learning tricks – would not make Michael's role of watching over Heaven easy. "Change my wings back now," he commanded to Lucifer._

 _"_ _Relax Mikey-"Michael's grace crackled even more as he heard his name being butchered by such a nickname and Lucifer corrected himself: "Michael. It'll be fine. I just have to…" The second eldest Archangel's is words trailed off as he snapped his fingers, waiting for Michael's wings to return to their original colour. Fear washed over Lucifer and his eyes widened as Michael's wings didn't change colour. He glanced at Gabriel and Raphael, both younger Archangels noticing the same thing._

 _"_ _Well?"_

 _Raphael swallowed nervously, shifting uneasily as he knew that if Michael was mad before, he would be pissed now._

 _"_ _Umm, you see…" Lucifer tried to explain, thinking of how to choose his words correctly and giving Raphael a look as if to help him explain. Raphael only shook his head, not wanting to get involved._

 _Michael made a gesture for Lucifer to continue speaking and the Morning Star nodded, hesitating a few seconds before continuing. "Gabriel seems to be the only one who can change them back." He gave a nervous chuckle, a bit scared how Michael would react to the news. Sure, he had gotten Michael mad once or twice, but never to this extent. Having a pissed off Archangel would not be fun and is Michael was said 'pissed off Archangel' then they were in big trouble, both Lucifer and Gabriel._

 _"_ _WHAT?" Michael roared, eyes glowing bright blue and the other three Archangels shrunk away, Gabriel actually hiding completely behind Lucifer's legs. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME_ YOU _CANNOT FIX THIS? THAT I HAVE TO HOPE OUR YOUNGEST BROTHER HAS ANY CLUE ON HOW TO FIX THIS?"_

 _Gabriel, peeking out from behind Lucifer's legs gave his oldest brother a small smile. "Don't worry Mikey. I think pink looks good on you," he whispered, almost teasingly at the furious Archangel._

A small chuckle escaped the older Archangel's lips as he remember just how pissed his older brother had been, especially while walking around Heaven in multi coloured wings. It had taken Gabriel a while until he could fully restore the wings to their original state - which during the time; God's Eldest was hovering over them constantly bugging until he got his way. Then Lucifer's eyes widened as he realized the solution to his problem. _Michael and Raphael! They would know how to fix this!_ Lucifer could understand why he hadn't thought of contacting his other brothers since one: he and Michael weren't on as humans called it "good speaking terms" and two: his pride was far too grand to ask for help. But, this wasn't for Lucifer's own purposes. This was for Gabriel.

 _Michael, Raphael. Brothers, I need you,_ he called out onto the angel radio – something he had tuned out since his fall. He knew it was foolish, calling the brothers whom were against him – and would probably be trying to kill him – to his location but this was their little brother they were dealing with. Gabby was more important than the Apocalypse - even if Michael and Raphael wouldn't admit it.

Lucifer sat down beside his little brother's empty vessel, gently holding it as if Gabriel were only unconscious and would wake soon. The flapping of wings alerted Lucifer that his brothers had arrived and he sighed, hoping he was right about Michael and Raphael.

"Lucifer, I never struck you as a fool to call to me or Raphael," Michael replied coolly, walking towards the Morning Star with a stony expression on his face. Standing not too far away, Raphael watched with a frown, not looking too pleased. "You know-" Michael must've finally noticed the limp body in his brother's arms and saw just how distraught he was because he never finished his sentence.

"Michael? What-" Raphael looked at Lucifer as well, eyes widening and he walked forwards until he was between Lucifer and Michael.

"What happened?" Michael asked in a quiet tone, Raphael crouching down to be at Lucifer and Gabriel's level.

"Gabriel," Raphael whispered, placing a hand on his young brother, trying to find any hint of grace within the vessel.

"H-He didn't want to fight Mikey. He told me he chose to fight for the humans, not you, not me…" Lucifer's voice cracked as he refused to look at his living brothers in the eyes. "I just wish he had killed me instead!" Lucifer lifted his head, tears on his cheeks and Raphael looked miserable.

"Please help him! This has to be another of his tricks!"

Michael was speechless, unable to respond as he took in everything his little brother had said. Gabriel was… dead? Father's Messenger, the youngest brother whom had ran away from Heaven not that long after the Fall was dead? As much as the eldest Archangel wanted to not believe Lucifer, for he was the Devil and _had_ to be lying, Michael's grace could tell there was only truth in his words.

He turned to Raphael, the healer, and asked, "He has to be lying. Gabriel is fine, right?"

Raphael remained silent, worrying Michael even more.

"Raph? He is fine, right?"

Raphael finally shook his head, tears beginning to form. It was too late. Gabriel was gone and Michael collapsed onto the floor beside his younger brothers.

"No," he uttered in defeat, reaching for his fallen brother. "Gabby?" He cupped his youngest brother's cheek, searching for a hint of mischievous glimmer in Gabriel's gold eyes but they were cloudy and dull, no longer filled with mirth or life. Tears fell from Michael's cheeks onto Gabriel's jacket and God's fearsome leader of the Host let his rough, stone cold exterior crumble away. This was his littlest brother - if counting only the Archangels - whom although he was a troublesome angel, still held a place in Michael's grace.

Raphael shifted until he was snuggled between the older Archangels, trying to wipe away the tears on his face. "He shouldn't have died! Why can't this just be a trick?" the healer wondered aloud, gazing up at Michael and Lucifer.

"I wish it were a trick as well brother."

"Remember when he turned your wings pink Mikey?" Lucifer spoke, a sad smile on his face. "You were fuming when Gabriel was unable to turn them back." It felt strange for the Morning Star, having his brothers here with him and being able to talk to Michael without threats being thrown back and forth. It was just like back in Heaven, before his fall.

Raphael let out a small laugh, "it took what? A couple decades before Gabriel had finally changed them back?"

Michael nodded, a bit embarrassed as he thought back to the day. "Yes. I am grateful that happened before Father created the lesser angels," he murmured, knowing how foolish it would be to march around Heaven sporting wings of red and pink feathers mixed with some of his remaining blue and white ones.

"I doubt any of the younger angels would be able to take you seriously," Raphael agreed and Michael nodded.

Then, once again, silence filled the air as neither brother spoke. Each focused on their fallen brother, reminiscing of the memories that they had once shared with Gabriel and enjoy the comfort of each other, especially Michael and Lucifer, who weren't "tearing at each other's throats" as Gabriel had put it.

"It is all our fault, Lucifer," Michael whispered and when Lucifer had given him a slightly confused look, Michael elaborated: "If we weren't fighting, Gabriel would've never came to Earth. He…He ran away, not long after you were thrown in the Cage." Michael's voice was shaky and uneven as he tried not to break down and sob. "He had approached me, begging for me to apologize and fix things. To forgive you and all I did… all I did was push him away and say: _'That thing in Hell? That is not my brother.'_ He couldn't stand how much Heaven had changed with the training and fighting and eventually, a century later, Castiel approached me saying Gabriel was gone." It was difficult for Michael to speak, realizing how hurt his baby brother was and yet he hadn't done anything to help. "I didn't search for him Lucifer! If only I had, then out little brother wouldn't have had this fate!"

"Michael, don't just blame yourself. I should've payed more attention to how much he was hurting. He had asked me about leaving and all I did was laugh, telling him that he belonged in Heaven with our brothers and sisters," Raphael said, Michael then pulling the younger Archangel closer as if to try to comfort him. "I am equally to blame."

 _Their voices echoed through Heaven and most angels were avoiding the two eldest Archangels, but Gabriel, no matter how hard he tried to ignore them, he couldn't. He felt absolutely powerless, cowering with his wings wrapped around him as if to block out all the noise. They were arguing, sometimes it would go on for years, and Gabriel hated it. Ever since the humans were created, things had begun to change with his brothers and Gabriel was terrified what might happen to his family._

 _"_ _If you were a good son-"_

 _"_ _A_ good _son? And bow down to those hairless apes?" Lucifer snarled, voice growing louder._

 _All Gabriel wanted was for his brothers to stop fighting, for it all to be over, but no matter what he did, the youngest Archangel had no luck. He had even begged his Father to do something to help, but all Dad had said was: 'let them find peace amongst themselves on their own.' Gabriel snorted at his Father's words, knowing how stubborn Michael and Lucifer were. They would never admit they were wrong or apologize. And maybe that was what hurt the most. Knowing he couldn't stop it and they were too ignorant to say a simple 'sorry.'_

 _"_ _It's only getting worse," Raphael's voice was filled with pain as he sat beside his little brother. "They've been fighting for years."_

 _Gabriel just turned to look at his older brother mournfully, tears in his eyes. "Raphy, why won't Father help?" He felt like a small fledgling again, scared, just like the time he had wandered to Earth alone and couldn't find his brothers._

 _Raphael pulled Gabriel close – and although both Archangels had grown out of hugs – held his baby brother close in his embrace. "Father will do something Gabe. I'm sure of it," Raphael reassured, although he himself was not quite sure their Father would get involved in the fighting._

 _Gabriel shook his head. "No he won't."_

 _"_ _But how do you know?"_

 _"_ _Because I already approached him Raph, I begged him to stop the fighting. All he did was say to let them figure it out themselves," Gabriel sniffled, brushing away the tears. "He doesn't care about his two eldest sons fighting, he doesn't care our family is falling apart," he whimpered and Raphael sighed, using his wings to wrap around the two of them._

 _"_ _I just wish things would go back to how they were before," Raphael mumbled and Gabriel hiccoughed._

 _"_ _Me too."_

 _Finally, God's Messenger had had enough of all the fighting. For too long and if they couldn't fix their petty squabble, Gabriel would do it for them. He opened his gold wings, flying towards all the shouting. This ended now._

 _He landed a few feet away from his older brothers, already spotting Raphael standing not too far away with a sullen look on his face. Gabriel's older brother shook his head, "Gabriel don't!"_

 _But Gabriel ignored his brother, sick and tired of everything. He didn't care how stupid he was being, trying to get between two fighting Archangels – who just so happened to be the two most powerful ones – because they were family. They wouldn't hurt him._

 _"_ _Luci, Mikey, stop!" he yelled but his voice was lost over the volume of Lucifer and Michael. "MICHAEL! LUCIFER! STOP NOW!" This time, Gabriel's true voice sounded, but still to no avail was he able to get his brothers' attention. "You both are brothers-" He watched with wide eyes, unable to continue his sentence as Lucifer swung his blade at Michael. Gabriel, not wanting to watch his brothers get hurt anymore, jumped in front of Michael, the blade instead slicing his shoulder. Hot pain seared through his grace and he let out a gasp, stumbling backwards. Both Michael's and Lucifer's faces showed shock at Gabriel's action._

 _"_ _Gabriel!" Blades clattered on the ground as they hurried to their youngest brother's side and Lucifer placed a hand on the wound, healing Gabriel. While that was happening, Michael's worried expression soon changed to one of anger._

 _"_ _What in Dad's name were you thinking jumping in front of the blade like that? Michael shouted, scolding his gold winged brother. "You were lucky you weren't killed! That was a foolish thing-"_

 _"_ _So what? I was supposed to let you get hurt?" Gabriel retorted, not pleased that Michael wasn't seeing his side to the story. "I hate when you both fight and I just want it to stop!" His voice was not quivering slightly as he glanced from Michael to Lucifer. "You are brothers. I'm tired of all the fighting," he whispered, and Michael's anger soon subsided._

 _"_ _Gabriel," he began, but said Archangel shook his head._

 _"_ _I don't want our family to break. Raphael is scared as well. Everyone here wants me to pick a side but I can't! I just want this all to be over so I can have my brothers back!" The two older Archangels looked at each other, a tad bit guilty for causing so much distress to their little brother._

 _"_ _Gabby, don't worry. Everything'll be fine. We will always be family," the Morning Star replied, trying to sound reassuring to the gold winged Messenger but the three of them knew_ 'everything'll be fine' _was a lie. Unless Michael stepped off of his too high pedestal or Lucifer actually started to love and appreciate humans, nothing would ever be "fine."_

 _"_ _We all know you're lying Luci," Gabriel spat bitterly, unfolding his large golden wings and glaring coldly at his older brothers. He then stormed off, passing Raphael._

 _"_ _Gabriel-" He tried to stop his little brother, who only glared at him darkly._

 _"_ _Move Raphael," he spat. "I don't want to talk to you right now." He then unfurled his wings and flew off, leaving his three older brothers hurt._

 _Why couldn't things just go back to how it when he was a fledgling?_

 _"_ _Gabriel?" Raphael asked, walking to his mourning little brother. His grace felt heavy and torn as he tried to push away what had happened earlier. "Gabriel?" he called once more, finally finding him sitting all alone near Joshua's garden._

 _"_ _Go away," Gabriel said, his back facing his older brother. "I just want to be left alone."_

 _Raphael's grace seemed to retract as he could feel the sadness in Gabriel's grace. "Gabe, please. It hurts all of us to see you so miserable," he whispered, sitting down beside him. Gabriel just snorted, moving away from Raphael._

 _"_ _Then you shouldn't have torn our family apart. You, Michael, Father, all of you!" He hissed, tears falling down his cheeks. "You spoke all about how you didn't want us to fall apart but you did nothing to stop Michael from banishing Lucifer! He should've been forgiven!" Gabriel snarled, whirling around to face the Healer as Raphael tried to place a hand on his shoulder. "You even sided_ with _Michael!"_

 _Raphael frowned, knowing that Gabriel would never say such things and that he was just grieving._

 _"_ _This is all Father's fault! He didn't do anything! He didn't try to fix anything and is the reason Luci is in the Cage! If he hadn't created those blasted humans, we would still be happy!"_

 _"_ _Don't talk about our Father like that Gabriel," Raphael warned._

 _"_ _I can talk about Him anyway I want!" he snapped, wiping away the tears on his cheeks._

 _"_ _Gabriel you don't mean anything you are saying. It is merely just your grief and anger. We can-"_

 _"_ _We can what exactly? Solve this? Repair our broken family?" He gave a dry laugh. "Even a fledgling wouldn't be foolish enough to believe your lie Raph. This can't be fixed." He stood up, about to leave when Raphael stopped him._

 _"_ _You can't run Gabriel, from any of this. It will only get worse," Raphael murmured to his little brother. He knew Gabriel was hurt the most of all the Archangels, considering Lucifer and him had been quite close._

 _"_ _Leave me alone Raphael or I will not hesitate to pull out my blade and make you leave me alone," the Messenger growled and Raphael's eyes widened in shock and fear. Never had Gabriel ever tried to hurt his brothers, even go as far as threaten them!_

 _"_ _Gabriel?"_

 _"_ _I mean it. Leave me alone." And he left, Raphael both hurt and worried for his little brother._

 _Father, please help him, Raphael begged, not knowing God hadn't heard him._

"We are all to blame," the Morning Star replied, picturing Gabriel – wherever angels would go once they were killed – with a large smile on his face at the sight of his brothers all together, no fighting between them. If only he actually was here, not just his empty vessel.

Michael allowed for his wings to manifest, wrapping them around himself and his three younger siblings as if to shield them from any harm. For now, the Apocalypse and all the fighting could wait and secretly, deep down, Michael was glad the he and Lucifer were together once more. It had been far too long since Michael had seen either of Lucifer and Gabriel and although the reason for them meeting was sorrowful rather than a joyous one, God's oldest Archangel was still glad. Raphael smiled as he and his brothers were together again, only for that smile to vanish as he remembered Gabriel was gone. He was the reason why they were all together now.

As they remained in silence with Michael's large white/blue wings surrounding them, Lucifer could still hear the faint echo of the Trickster's voice in his head, replaying their final conversation in his mind.

" _For people, Lucifer. People."_

The moment Gabriel had uttered those words, Lucifer had found himself stunned - and slightly disgusted, - that a pure being like Gabriel had chosen to side with the abominations that were the sole reason he was sent to the Cage. Never, though, did he expect Gabriel to involve himself in this fight.

 _"_ _Damn right their flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino."_ Inside he chuckled, knowing only Gabriel would try to add a bit of humor to a serious conversation, even if his life was on the line. _"I've been riding the pine a long time but I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."_

"I must go now brother, and inform Heaven of Gabriel. I... I shall see you on the battlefield," Michael spoke, breaking through his brother's thoughts. Even though it hurt Michael to say that he didn't want to fight, he was a good, loyal son and wouldn't rebel like Lucifer had. Raphael nodded, bidding farewell to his older brother as well. With a flap of wings, they were gone, back to Heaven and leaving Lucifer with Gabriel's empty vessel.

"Goodbye brother, I love you," the fallen Archangel whispered, gazing one final time at what remained of his youngest brother. "I...I'm sorry."

 _"_ _I love you too. But you still are a great big bag of dicks,"_ Gabriel's voice seemed to echo through his head with a reply the Morning Star could expect from his gold winged brother. With a flap of his pure white wings, he was gone, leaving an empty vessel with charred, ashy wings painted into the ground of the Elysian Fields hotel that was once Gabriel, God's Messenger - and the Trickster - behind.

A faint flickering image appeared over Gabriel's body and it gave a small smile, taking a bite of a candy bar before snapping its fingers and disappearing.

 **Hopefully Luci, Mikey, and Raph don't seem too OOC (but in my defense, their old selves were never mentioned!) but after seeing Luci's expression near the end of Hammer of Gods killing his little brother, I assumed that they had to be pretty close back in Heaven and he was actually upset about killing Gabriel. As well as in Blue-ray copies, Lucifer is seen with a tear rolling down his face as he comes face-to-face with Gabriel so I had to incorporate that emotion in here that he truly loved his little brother.**

 **No matter how many times I watched the episode, it still hurts how they killed off my favourite character! Hopefully, he may return in season 11 with Michael! There is still hope with Chuck returning in 11.20!**

 **-Broken Lullabies**


End file.
